


It's Not My Fault I Fell For You. You Tripped Me.

by AdorableDoom



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon uses the worst pick up lines. And they are absolutely not working on Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Fault I Fell For You. You Tripped Me.

   Sharon Carter is a lot of things. Scratch that, Sharon Carter is a lot of amazing things. A spy, a marksmen, cool under pressure, funny, kind. . . Where was Steve going with this again? The point is, Sharon is an all around amazing (beautiful, smart . . .) person and Steve is readily the first one to admit that.  
Hell, he's damn lucky to have someone like her watching his back. But here's the thing about Sharon, she is the worst flirt he's ever met in this or any other century. Seriously it's downright embarrassing.

   "Your shirt has to go."  
    Steve looked down, frowning in confusion. It was just a plain blue t-shirt, nothing special or (so he thought anyway) especially bad about it. "But you can stay." Steve looked up then to find Sharon grinning from ear to ear at him over her cup of coffee, actually looking proud of herself. Steve rolled his eyes, "Seriously? That's bad even for you." But Sharon just kept on smiling as she brushed past him. "See you in debrief Rogers."

   The worst part about this whole thing is that Steve genuinely isn't sure if she's screwing with him or if she actually thinks her crappy pick up lines are working on him. They're not by the way. Not at all.

   "Hey Rogers, did you know the human body is 75% water?" Sharon announced one day, setting her lunch tray down across from his. Not that he minded of course. Steve was about to respond when Sharon's face burst into a massive grin and he knew whatever was coming was going to especially cringeworthy today. "Which is good because you're making me thirsty," she beamed. For several long moments all Steve could do was stare at her in horror. Sharon just smiled, looking more than a little pleased with herself and ate her lunch without another word.

   "Hey Steve are you religious?"  
    Sharon has to repeat the question a dozen or so times over the comm to be heard over the din of the battle going on around them. Steve ducked just as an AIM goon took an embarrassingly poor swing at him. Evil henchmen just weren't what they used to be. "Not now Sharon!" he said tensely, knocking the yellow suited person back several yards. She's not really asking.  
He knows she's not really asking, she's just trying to get up another ridiculous pick up-- "Because you're the answer to my prayers!" she finished as if he hadn't said anything, sounding far too happy for someone neck deep in AIM henchmen. The second the words leave her mouth the channel immediately jammed with the collective groans of his fellow Avengers. "For god's sake Steve just ask the woman out!" Sam said from somewhere just above his head. Steve is so mortified he almost wishes the AIM henchmen had knocked him out to spare him from the embarrassment.

   Sharon is on a mission somewhere in Asia for two solid weeks which gives Steve more than enough time. He hopes. When she comes back, weary but otherwise unharmed apart from a black eye and a split lip, he's ready. He hopes. "Hey Sharon," he greets casually (God he hopes he sounds casual. He thought it sounded casual. Did that mean it didn't sound casual?) her second morning back, "are you a magician? Because when I look at you everybody else disappears."  
For several long seconds (although it seems so much longer) Sharon simply states at him, seemingly trying to process what he'd said while Steve's heart pounded painfully against his ribs before her face burst into a massive smile. And that? Seeing her light up like that? That made it all worth while.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sharon's coming back and I'm so happy!


End file.
